


Leaving

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's thoughts as he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

The black DeSoto hit the Welcome To Sunnydale sign from behind, flattening it. Window rolled down, Spike leaned his elbow on the door, resting his cheek on his fist as he drove out of town. This time it was forever, he was never going to return to the place that was the bane of his long existence. 

He had thought that his plan was so perfect. She had been the one to ruin his life, he would be the one to ruin hers. He had lost the love of his unlife and nothing he could do would get her back and it was all because of the Slayer. 

"To kill this girl, you have to love her," his sire had told him way back when. And that's what he was suppose to do. He was suppose to let her believe that it was Angel loving her completely and then let her believe that it was Angel who had killed her. Thus, her heart would effectively be destroyed just like his had been. But it hadn't worked out that way. Instead, he'd gone and done something completely idiotic.

He'd fallen in love with her. 

Growling, Spike smacked the steering wheel and pressed harder on the accelerator. "This wasn't suppose to happen, you wanker," he said to himself. "Stupid, bloody pillock." 

His mind drifted as the highway passed him by, the dividing line lulling him. He thought of the first time he touched her, when she had bent over the table reaching for the pen that rolled away. Her skin had been so soft, she had smelled so good and tasted even better. Her blood burned him from the inside, made him feel the warmth he'd been missing for centuries. 

When he watched her dance, he was awed by the freedom of her movement, the gracefulness of her. He loved to watch her fight, see her smooth actions and pure adrenaline. But watching her move to the rhythm of the music had made his undead heart pound in his chest. He could watch her all day and night and never get tired of it. It reminded him of that Kinks song, which he started to sing under his breath. "Girl, I want to be with you all of the time. All day and all of the night." 

Spike remembered her hot mouth around him, tentative at first, then more boldly and he groaned as his cock stirred. His mind moved to the way she fit perfectly against him, her heat surrounding him, the unbelievable pleasure he'd felt when he'd lain with her. He would give anything to stay buried deep inside her forever. 

But instead here he was, leaving Sunnydale, leaving California, leaving her. 

Leaving love. 

Buffy sighed and leaned her forehead on the glass to her window. In her hands she held the shoe box full of things that he had given her and in the background the CD was playing on her stereo. 

 

End


End file.
